Conjurer of the North
by Warmachine375
Summary: Anna Winterbloom, a surviving member of the Conjurers of Karazhan living for twenty years since the founding of the Alliance, finds herself in Westeros and ended up in service to House Stark of Winterfell before all the events, you knew that already, happened. But who will the people of Westeros handle the presence of the last known Conjurer? I own nothing of two franchises. My OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm Warmachine375 and I created a crossover fanfic story of Warcraft and A Song of Ice and Fire.**

**Summary: Anna Winterbloom, a surviving member of the Conjurers of Karazhan living for twenty years since the founding of the Alliance, finds herself in Westeros and ended up in service to House Stark of Winterfell before all the events, you know all of that already if you read the books, happened. But who will the people of Westeros handle the presence of the last known Conjurer?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of WarCraft and A Song of Ice and Fire. I swear to the old gods and the new that I write this for pure fun and no profit. This I vow. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment (I'm rooting for a WarCraft film coming out March 11, 2016! *hyped*) and George R.R. Martin (don't care if he hates fanfiction or not, and looking forward with The Winds of Winter).**

**It will be a oneshot just in case.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Twenty two years, she remembered.

It has been twenty two years since the day when the Orcish Horde invaded the world of Azeroth brought forth by the Fallen Guardian, Medivh through the Dark Portal from the world of Draenor and attacked the kingdom of Azeroth, sparking the First War between the humans and orcs. And the largest human kingdom has fallen with the betrayal of Medivh who was later killed by Anduin Lothar and Khadgar for the treachery, the assassination of King Llane by an unwilling but magically forced Garona Halforcen, and the destruction of the city of Stormwind by the Horde which led the mass exodus of the survivors fleeing north of the kingdom of Lordaeron led by the Old Lion of Azeroth himself including young Prince-now-King Varian Wrynn.

Not only that, the Clerics of the Northshire have been destroyed with few survivors left who ended up becoming the paladins in the newly-formed Knights of the Silverhand. Same goes for the Knights of the Brotherhood and of Stormwind whose corpses are desecrated by the orc Warlocks to create the first Death Knights with souls of the deceased orcs.

And... the Conjurers of Karazhan. An order of mages that served the kingdom of Stormwind faithfully were being annihilated by the Horde at the end of the First War.

Anna Winterbloom was a member of that secretive sect which no longer existed twenty two years later and she remembers.

She was merely an apprentice under the tutelage of an elderly Conjurer named Crawford who was like a grandfather to her after her parents died in a troll raid, leaving her an orphan when she was three before she was taken in by the Conjurers of Karazhan. Not because she had a high affinity of magic power that her parents sent her to become a cleric brief-time, only managing to learn healing spells of the Holy Light before leaving soon after her parents' death or the love for it thanks to the stories her parents used to tell her before their tragic death but out of pity the old mage had for the young girl and raised her like his own daughter he never had in his earlier years when he became a member of the order of Karazhan.

His fellow Conjurers were against it at first but eventually they allowed Anna to be tutored and raised under his supervision after explaining the girl's situation to them and some convincing to their stubborn thick skulls. Unlike the Kirin Tor that didn't allow women to be trained as full-fledged wizards, only mere sorceresses and female archmages, Karazhan didn't have a problem with that in several occasions.

Growing up, Anna Winterbloom had been taught the arts and spells of arcane and elemental magics that made her a promising prodigy in Karazhan which somewhat rivals that of Jaina Proudmoore during her apprenticeship under Archmage Antonidas in Dalaran at to some extent. Her teacher had been patient and kind, allowing Anna to progress her studies of magic slowly but surely that helps a lot.

Anna Winterbloom soon become a full-fledged Conjurer in her own right recognized by her adoptive relative and the mages of Karazhan when she reached her teen years. And she was ready to carry out her duties and obligation as a Conjurer in service to the kingdom of Stormwind.

Sadly, tragedy has come and alas the Conjurers of Karazhan were destroyed with the best of the best and some of the powerful mages were killed, either by Medivh's hand or by the orcs' assaults, leaving a small band left.

Anna came to witness Crawford slaughtered by a mass of bloodthirsty orcs when he and his fellow Conjurers made their last stand against the Orcish Horde during the fall of the kingdom of Azeroth.

Before his death, the elderly Conjurer told her survive and live on, not wanting her to die here and now. "..Live, my child. You must survive and live on... Your parents would have been so proud of you... I am proud of you... Survive and live on... Now go while you still can!" The young woman heeded his words and hugged him one last time tearfully, before started running away as fast as she can.

The last thing she saw of him while running away was Crawford attacking the orcs with everything he got with his immense magical power he held back all these years of his life he unleashed upon them before soon overwhelmed by their relentless attacks and died along with his fellow colleagues.

The female Conjurer at least managed to bring a small number of spellbooks and scrolls from Karazhan before she fled to the harbor of Stormwind during the mass evacuation to the sea heading north.

Along the way, Anna ran into a group of orcs who were about to massacre the children and their mothers trapped in one of the houses blazing afire and saved them, killing the orcs with a fire and ice combination spell before leading the rescued to safety to the ships while taking out any orc who got in the way, even picking up a sword from a fallen Stormwind soldier if she had to do that worked well with her magic.

At one time, Anna could've sworn pissing off the Warchief of the Horde, named Ogrim Doomhammer when she misfired her fireball spell when one of the orc brutes nearly knocked her staff off her hands in a defensive skimirsh and hit the orc leader instead.

"Uh, oh...", she said.

Knowing better than to fight someone twice as large the size of her when an apparently upset Doomhammer lay his eyes on her for striking him which was unintentional but wounded him slightly, Anna put up a smoke spell on him and his warriors and ran quickly for her life if she doesn't want to get brutally smashed to a pulp by his warhammer first, having witnessed him smashing anyone opposing the Horde's will.

Managing to board in one of the ships where it turns out to be the one the famous Lion of Azeroth and the young Prince Varian rode in. As the ships set sail for Lordaeron, Anna shared the same grief and pain as every citizen of the fallen kingdom have as they watched Stormwind burned down to the ground by the Horde with the remaining ones who were left behind to hold them off are massacred and Lord Lothar swore that they'll return to take back their homeland no matter the cost that soon signifies the birth of the Alliance of Lordaeron against the Orcish Horde.

Arriving at Lordaeron, Anna Winterbloom settled in Dalaran after informing them that she's the surviving member of the Conjurers of Karazhan and had a place of her own where she analyzed and studied most of the a small number of spellbooks and scrolls from Karazhan she brought along that should remain off-limits and hidden from Kirin Tor now matter what as to her late master told her about during their learning lesson in an old saying, 'A wizard must never reveal their secrets.', explaining to her that Kirin Tor and Karazhad may sometimes not be on their best terms with each other for decades even before the Horde arrived.

Unlike most of the surviving mages and clerics of Azeroth who adapted and took major changes in what they are now today, Anna Winterbloom remained a traditionalist of sorts. She refused to change like everyone else did, preferring to keep the traditionalist customs and ideals of the Conjurers alive in memory of the order who took her in and were like a family to her and continued to wear the robes, refusing to wear armor for protection and a hat her old master gave her before his death at the hands of the orcs. The young Conjurer also kept her staff and a magical sword she dubbed _Wizard's Fury_ she requested for herself to be forged in Dalaran.

This makes Anna Winterbloom look like a genderbend version of Gandalf the Grey from _Lord of the Rings_ in everyone's perspective within the Alliance especially from the mages of the wizard-city itself.

Her new friends and colleagues in Dalaran insisted that she must change her mind of her decision but Anna steadfastly refused to listen much to their chagrin and frustration but nevertheless gave up and allowed her to be what she is always will be.

During her life in past twenty-two years, Anna has served the Alliance faithfully, having used her magics and skills of combat to battle against the Horde, having survived through the events of the Second War such as the retaking of the fallen kingdom of Azeroth from the Horde and pushing them back to the Dark Portal where Sir Lothar died in battle against Doomhammer and his right-hand lieutenant Turaylon finished the battle, defeating the orcs, albeit with few scars barely noticeable by others as what her late master told her to. "Survive and live on", he said his last words before his death and she did.

Yet she refused to partake in any conflicts the Alliance and the Horde participated after her last participation in the Third War that involves the defense of the fleeing refugees from the rampaging undead Scourge and the demons of the Burning Legion and her skirmishes with them.

Her purpose was to help retake her homeland which is fulfilled and defend her people, not fighting pointless wars and conflicts that a bunch of egg-headed and dense war-freak leaders and political figures of the two factions fought over for their self-interests and gains. And will only fight if it means the defense of humanity in her own way.

In that time, Anna is known in Azeroth's history as the last known Conjurer and also a formidably powerful mage in her own right among the powerful mages in the world.

'_Once a Conjurer, always a Conjurer_', as what the mages of the Alliance and the Horde playfully joked...as long as they don't want her to be on her bad side. Some of the Horde and Alliance adventurers had learned the hard way when a dozen of them, mostly several Battlemages and few Warlocks joining in, mocked her of still being an 'old school' or 'classic' mage and ridiculed about the Conjurers of Karazhan, gleefully stating with a hint of malice that they are nothing more than a bunch of shriveling foolish old men dabbling in the arts of magic in their age where they should let the young adults tread in the path of practicing magic and died too quickly in battle in the First War.

And Anna Winterbloom responded in kind of their insults towards her and the only known family she had left before the Horde took them away from her... by casting a high-level elemental spell that blasted them to smithereens, ending up destroyed a large part of the tavern, where both Alliance and Horde members visited in neutral ground for socializing and feasting when they're not hell-bent on killing each other in the field of battle or in each other's throats, she stayed in for a meal and drink from one of her weary travels around Azeroth.

Those who witnessed it were shocked and mortified of what the female Conjurer can do when provoked even if you're either from the Alliance or the Horde. Even an 'old school or classic' mage can be as dangerous as any modern mages until now.

The ones who got struck by her were taken away for medical injuries and Anna willingly paid for the damages she had caused in advance even before the tavern owner demanded of her to as she walked away like none of the incident ever happened much to their bewilderment.

Since, then anyone who encounters her should tread lightly and be wise enough not to provoke her at all times as well as keeping her on her good side. Even some of the renowned and famous individuals of the Alliance and the Horde had to be wary of her.

Anna remembered most of the good times she spent with friends and acquaintances from both sides even it's brief for a while.

Deep down, the young woman missed her parents and Crawford as she mourned for them. She sometimes wished that she was back in the time when the Horde didn't even arrive in Azeroth in the first place then everyone she loved and knew before the First War would still be alive now.

But reality is harsh and cruel, none may expect what good and bad things may lie before everyone in their lives when they least expected it. Dreams are dreams and some are meant to be shattered by the hammer of reality.

Then everything went blank...

The young Conjurer woke up with a heavy panting and finds herself in a huge forest near a stream. She was laying next to a large tree when woken up from unconsciousness. Strangely, the atmosphere around the area feels a little bit cold or perhaps too cold if not for her warm robes and she still has her hat.

"...Uh... where am I?... What is this place...", Anna said to herself before weakly getting up with a help of her staff. She noticed that her bag containing her books and items are still there which means she wasn't robbed including her trusty sword too much to her relief. And knows she wasn't raped either, 'cause if she were, she would know.

Then she took a look around her surroundings and didn't recognize any of them, neither are any part of Azeroth or Lordaeron. And she doesn't sense any magical presences in the area either.

"What just happened?... I don't remember getting here... Wait!... Oh that's right a portal dropped me here...", she realized deadpanned.

Anna Winterbloom remembered that she was on an investigation of her own in behalf of Jaina Proudmoore to find out the cause behind the mysterious magical anomaly in the portal networks of Azeroth located somewhere in the leylines of Karzhan and somehow the female Conjurer accidentally ended up sucked into one of unstable portals during her investigation.

"If I'm in another world, then where the hell am I?! Damn it! How will I get home now?! Arrghh!", she yells in frustration, wishing that she shouldn't have accepted the request of the Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor herself in the first place whose mentality is now more like a madwoman obsessed in destroying the Horde than a warmhearted and kind person who wanted peace between both factions no matter what after Garrosh Hellscream's destruction of Theramore Isle which is very disturbing to both sides no doubt even the last Conjurer herself.

Sensing something or someone approaching behind her after calming down a few moments later, she quickly brandished her sword in a defensive battle stance with her staff to meet her would-be ambusher.

Before her, a small group of armed men wearing fur cloaks, some of them had a symbol of a.. direwolf emblemed in their leather armor and shields they carry including in the banners too and it appears that they heard her yell of frustration that led them to her.

_Oh crap... I shouldn't have yelled out that loud..._", Anna blamed herself.

Then, the young woman noticed an older man in his mid-thirties with a long face, dark hair and grey eyes appearing to be the leader of the soldiers from what the clothes with a fur cloak he's wearing that stands out among them accompanied by two young men and a young boy which she believed them to be the man's sons and noticed they carried six direwolf pups. The other two men behind them is an elderly but apparently strong-built man despite his belly and another young man with a smile that she doesn't like it, not one bit when she looked at him.

Before the female Conjurer can say anything or even make a move, the older man spoke in a cold authoritative manner that froze her on spot upon looking at her with suspicion from her... weird appearances. Her robes and a hat including the staff and sword.

"Greetings." said the man as he looked over her appearance, especially the weapons she was holding and her unusual attire/garments for the North, "What business do you have here in the woods?" he inquired. "Hopefully not poaching here, that is against the law."

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks, the first chapter of "Conjurer of the North" is done and the next chapter will be updated later on once I got my brain working again lol.**

**Anna Winterbloom is now in Westeros now and in the hands of the Starks of Winterfell. This takes place several months long before King Robert Baratheon and his royal family and half the court he brought along visited Winterfell a month later.**

**If you're wondering why I chose a Conjurer instead of other well-known Mage Classes in World of WarCraft, I might have a sort of liking to classic wizards take Gandalf the Grey for example. Their appearances, hats and all, intrigues me especially the female ones (don't take things the wrong way if that what you're thinking, I like female wizards with much modesty in their clothing and I'm a respectable gentleman). Or perhaps I might be sympathetic with the Conjurers being wiped out during the First War and their legacy lives on twenty two years later by the current generation of Mages. But then again too many tragedies had occurred in the universe of WarCraft and I chose the Conjurers of Karazhan.**

**I'll be thinking on making a stand-alone story of Anna Winterbloom of her own if you like.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hello everyone! What's up guys? I'm back and thank you for liking and following a crossover story between WarCraft and A Song of Ice and Fire titled, "Conjurer of the North" in its first chapter. The second chapter of the story is here and thanks for your patience. In this chapter, Anna Winterbloom, the last Conjurer encounters Ned Stark, the lord of Winterfell and the company of his two sons, a bastard, a ward and his group of household guards on their way back to Winterfell.**

**In the future chapters later then that I've been going through a lot in my mind and drafts in paper lately, I might involve the Alliance and the Horde into this story, resulting to the meddling in the affairs of Westeros. The problem is...how to get them there and what role do they play into the game of thrones that one must win or die at all costs? Well anyways, ideas, suggestions, advise will be welcomed in the reviews and I'm all ears for that.**

**Edit: I made some few edits to fix my mistakes according to the reviews of this chapter. Hehehehe. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two awesome fantasy/medieval franchises that I swear to the old gods and the new under the godswood. WarCraft universe from RTS to MMORPG and A Song of Ice and Fire novel series respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and George R.R. Martin himself. Can't wait for the WarCraft 2016 movie coming soon and the upcoming release of Game of Thrones TV series Season 5 and _The Winds of Winter_! *hyped!**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Comments, criticisms and advise will do but no flame please. I have yet to get a fire extinguisher when I needed one lol! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Looking at the young and beautiful but apparently very fierce-looking woman with black of hair and brown eyes, wearing clothing almost resembling that of a simple northern noblewoman's clothes, including a strange pointed hat and wielded a staff and a longsword of unknown designs never seen before in Westeros, Ned looked at the young woman with suspicion while displaying a cold and grim look.

The middle-aged lord of House Stark with his two sons from his beloved wife, Catelyn of House Tully, a bastard son of an unknown woman he laid with during the last moments of Robert's Rebellion against the Targaryen dynasty, a ward from the Greyjoys after the failed Greyjoy Rebellion for the Iron Islands' independence from the Seven Kingdoms and the small company of Winterfell household guards were just about to journey on their way home to the capital of The North after capturing and executing a Night's Watch deserter who claimed to have seen the Others and wights while on a patrol for wildling incursion outside the Wall before he fled from his post in complete fear of the encounter and warned of their coming but Ned deemed the poor boy's words of warning as ravings of a madman in belief of the non-existence of the mysterious race of beings of living ice and death for 8,000 years and had executed him personally as faithfully following the old ways of the First Men with his Valyrian steel greatsword of his House, Ice in front of his young son Bran as part of his teachings of the old way in the North just as he did with Robb, Jon and Theon, too despite his lady wife's protests.

While on their way back home, the company ran into a dead stag lying on the Kingsroad and then later a deceased direwolf mother who has six direwolf pups left to fend for themselves at the nearby riverbank, which were taken in into the family by his young son, Bran's pleading and his bastard son, Jon Snow's convincing words. These sightings might have been warnings from the old gods and the new that something bad is coming for the realm along with the long winter fast set to approach at the end of the long summer as stated in his House words of a grave warning than that of a boast: 'Winter is coming.'

As they were about to continue on their trip back home, they heard a loud scream of frustration that of a woman and assumed that person might have been in trouble with either by a band of wildlings who managed to get through the Wall past the Night's Watch wandering in the lands of the Umbers or a couple of thieves and bandits roaming around the countryside of the cold North. This prompted Ned and his men to investigate where the scream came from while his eldest son and heir of Winterfell, Robb watching over his little brother Bran with his ward Theon Greyjoy helping alongside his best friend including Jon Snow for protection just in case. When they arrived on the scene, that's where they saw a lone strange woman appearing to be on a defensive fighting stance against anyone trying to go near her when she noticed Lord Stark and his men's presence. Considering from her fierceness and the skill with her weapons should she fight, she might have been taken for a Mormont, one of Ned's most loyal bannermen from Bear Island mostly composed of women warriors of great skill and strength that of twenty or more men and of bears hence the name of their house led by Lady Maege Mormont.

Apparently that young woman sensed their presence somehow and viewed them as threats should they try dare to provoke her as she looked at them but appeared to be surprised of the numbers of his men gathered behind him in their short investigation. He would've sworn seeing her immediate dislike of Theon's smile on her face for obvious reasons concerning the reputation of Balon's last and only son and heir of Pyke at Winterfell with women, or more specifically the whores at the local brothel.

That is when Ned spoke in his cold authoritative voice that somehow made that woman freeze on spot before she even do anything or make a move, catching her off guard. "Why is there a strange woman like you doing out here in these woods in The North?"

His words have made most people feel unnerved and tensed when they're talking to the honorable Ned Stark himself in person and it seemed to work on the mysterious young woman when she appeared to have lost her will to move under the presence of a lord.. that is until Theon spoke with a smile, "Yes, what milord Stark said. Why is there a beautiful strange woman like you wandering around here in The North?"

Then the woman lost her any sign of fear almost immediately when she snarled at Theon, pointing her sword dangerously at the last Greyjoy heir with a hint of killing intent. "You better keep that smile to yourself, you creepy playboy because I'm gonna give you a permanent face-lift after I roast you alive with magic if you keep that up!"

Losing the color of his face in cold sweat and fear, Theon Greyjoy had quickly lost his wits and frowned upon hearing her threat at him, leading some of Ned's sons and his men trying or not even trying to laugh at his misfortune with a fierce girl talking down on the Greyjoy.

_Roast him alive with magic? Is she a sorceress?_, Ned wondered in his thoughts, concerning from her strange appearance, she might be one. Probably from the Narrow Sea or from Asshai. After all, Thoros of Myr, the Red Priest of R'hllor the Lord of Light hailed from the east before coming to Westeros who was well-known as the first one to charge through the Greyjoy ranks when the Stark-Baratheon forces broke through the walls of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion and one of King Robert Baratheon's drinking buddies and he wears red robes, as well as wielding a sword coated with wildfire and magic long thought to be no longer of this world yet still remain in a dying flame.

"And who the hell do you think you are calling me strange, old man?!", the young woman in robes and a pointy hat yelled in frustration in front of Ned Stark after turning her attention to him. Did she just yell at the lord of Winterfell? No one had the audacity to do that except his best friend Robert Baratheon and his trusted bannerman Howland Reed. Has she lost her mind?

His good and loyal man, Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms of Winterfell spoke up in defense of his liege lord he has loyally served for years to the woman after feeling a bit startled by her loud ranting. "You are speaking to Lord Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, milday. Show some respect."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the King Varian of House Wrynn, King of Azeroth and Lord of Stormwind. You should all bow down to me in respect of your king.", the woman talked back theatrically in sarcasm and in a mocking masculine tone of her voice.

That somehow took aback Eddard and the rest of the company including his sons and his ward after hearing that from her which resulted an outrage from his men of the girl's great disrespect to their liege lord they serve. A mysterious young woman just talked back to the Warden of one of the Seven Kingdoms?!. _Who is Varian? What is House Wrynn? Is it one of the branches of House Arynn of the Vale that Jon never told me of? And what in the seven hells is Stormwind or Azeroth?!_, he thought before observing the woman still looking hostile at him and his company.

While observing her carefully of her fierce face and eyes, Ned had safely assumed that the woman may have a bad history with highborn nobility in the past at some point and might be the reason why she acted hostilely to him in the first place. Although it might not be a good thing for her should she venture south of Westeros where her antagonism might have gone unchecked towards the noble houses down there especially with the Lannisters if she met them. Even much worse at the rats and snakes of a capital they call King's Landing.

That would obviously spell out deep trouble for this mysterious person with that attitude of hers and may be the death of her too as well Lord Stark thought about that before the woman started to act quite aggressively that of a Mormont. She might really fit right in, if only she know how keep her temper in check.

"I'd like to see you try, you bastards! You won't take me for an easy foe to defeat!", she hissed as she conjured up a deadly fireball at the tip of her sword and then summoned a water elemental figure at her side with her staff when some or most of the Stark guards intended to teach her a lesson or two for boldly disrespecting Lord Stark, drawing their weapons. This has scared and provoked the group into a defensive formation in response of the sorceress' display of magic as they drew out their swords.

"Is that magic?... Are you a sorceress, miss?", Bran asked in surprise and amazement when the little lord saw her display of magic.

"Keep back Bran! It's too dangerous!", Jon warned his little cousin out of concern of his safety while Robb and Theon also readied their respective weapons, a bow and arrow, and sword for self-defense but they're up against a strange female individual with the ability to use magic and none of them may have the capability of handling her in such a tensed situation like that.

The young woman suddenly tilted on the ground for unknown reason that Ned couldn't even understand how that happened after hearing his young son's words in response and said in a retort. "Sorceress!? Oh no, little lad! Don't you dare compare me to that wannabe female mages of Dalaran! I'm a Conjurer of Karazhan, you know!"

_Conjurer? Is that what she is as a practitioner of magic just like Thoros of Myr? Karazhan and Dalaran? Is that where she hails from?_, the lord of Winterfell wondered in thought about the woman's words before ordering his men and sons to halt in order to prevent potential bloodshed in an unneeded skirmish with the female Conjurer much to their confusion but put down their weapons under his orders but the latter still on her hostile mood.

"What is your name?", Ned asked in demand of the woman's name that compelled the latter to give hers in response.

But then suddenly she started to feel pains in the head during the confrontation.

"Anna... Anna... Winterbloom. I... I don't feel so good... My head... hurts...", the female Conjurer replied before starting to feel quite drowsy for a moment ago all of sudden when she introduced her name before losing consciousness afterward which dispelled her fireball and a water elemental she conjured, leaving her body collapsing on the ground with a split of blood and her hat fell off her long black hair including her weapons.

Robb was the first one to rush towards the mysterious young woman named Anna Winterbloom when she collapsed unconscious where he carried her despite her older age like a noble dashing prince carrying a beautiful princess just like how his younger sister Sansa loves that story among the southern fairy tales during her time with Septa Mordane and his mother. "Father, she must have been exhausted using her magic, I think.", he said as he checked her temple for any sign of fatigue or sickness within her but found out that her head's been bleeding with the assumption that Anna hit her head hard before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, the rest of Eddard's men tread carefully towards the unconscious form of the female Conjurer while making sure their liege lord's son and heir will not be harmed as Jory Cassel, the captain of Lord Stark's household guards picked up Anna's sword and staff in curiosity and wonder as he commented that he never saw such design of the weapons even from the south and childishly he put on her hat that earned a few laughs from his companions when they saw him wearing like that and some of the men peered a look at her books inside her bag but were unable to read the book's pages due to an unknown foreign language and a common language they couldn't understand of its contents written into it just before Robb had ordered him to return it to its rightful owner, displaying his own tone of authority as expected of the eldest son and heir of Winterfell raised as his father's successor in the later years.

"Winterbloom? Is there any such house here in the North, Father?", Jon asked in wonder after Anna revealed her full name prior to losing consciousness to his father. Despite being the bastard despised by Lady Catelyn throughout his life in Winterfell, he knew about his father's bannermen including from the northern mountain clans, the crannogmen and the Skagosi and none of them were named Winterbloom.

"Maybe it's a special bastard name of that girl. Just like you Snow.", Theon said sardonically with a smile at Jon who just ignored his rude comment.

Ned would not tolerate of the Greyjoy boy's cruel words towards Jon Snow any longer. "Watch your tongue Theon, don't speak to Jon in your tone. And for the last name of the young girl, I believe that Winterbloom may have a different meaning other than a bastard or noble name that something she will explain to us once she wakes up."

"Yeah, maybe we should have just let her break that sparkling teeth of yours with the magic sword of hers while we had the chance if you have kept smiling, squid!", one of the Stark guards commented with his fellow comrades laughing behind Theon's back much to his irritation of being insulted like he was lower than shit to them which he actually is.

The other Stark guard added, "You're lucky she wasn't awake to hear you call her bastard, Theon! She might really fry you alive with that fireball of hers she conjured earlier squiddie! I always wondered what fried squids taste like." that greatly irked the Greyjoy boy even much more before Ned stopped their trade of insults and barbs at each other in a stern manner that brought them to silence.

"What are your orders with the young lady, Lord Stark?", Rodrik asked his liege lord while feeling quite disturbed having encountered a young woman who revealed herself to be a practitioner of magic, a power not well-known in the Seven Kingdoms not since the Andals had slaughtered the near majority of the already diminished children of the forest, and the greenseers and the wargs of the First Men after deeming their magic to be abominations in the eyes of their Faith of the Seven they brought from the Hills of Andolos during their invasion of Westeros from Essos centuries ago and the slow decline and disappearance of magic from the world followed by the apparent extinction of dragons of the Targaryens since the Dance of the Dragons.

Sighing grimly, Eddard gave his orders to his loyal men and also his sons and the ward as well. "Take her back with us to Winterfell. She will explain to us once she recovers under Maester Luwin's care and calms down at the proper moment unlike here before. No one must speak of her display of magic to anyone. Keep that to yourselves and no harm may come to her or pilfering of her belongings and weapons under my custody, is that understood?"

Everyone under Lord Stark's service had nodded in comply of the Lord of Winterfell's orders albeit some in reluctance of they have just witnessed as they went back to their horses to continue on their journey back to Winterfell along with the unconscious female Conjurer they've encountered, as Anna Winterbloom was being carried by Robb at his horse while Theon and Bran held on with the six direwolf pups and Jon Snow carried her bag filled with her books, her staff and sword with him.

The last Conjurer is now in the hands of the Starks of Winterfell...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well the second chapter's done after successfully fighting off writer's block and the third one will be updated anytime soon when you least expect it. In the next chapter, the last Conjurer Anna Winterbloom now ended in the hands of the Starks and now the oh-so-honorable Ned Stark decides her fate while the other people in his family might find her more than her hot-headiness and some view her with suspicion and contempt due to a bad start in their first meeting.**

**The way Anna acted like that to Lord Eddard Stark will be revealed later in the next chapter which involves in her time back at Azeroth long before she even came to Westeros. Eventually, I've been planning on a solo story of her in a WarCraft fanfic with a title I'll be working on that later in my document drafting and may be set in publishing in a few months later or so. Wish me luck!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I have returned and the third chapter of "Conjurer of the North" is here. Thank you for the support and the mixed reviews from you guys due to my errors in previous chapters that I fixed. My bad sorry. I'll be involving the Alliance in this story starting with this chapter. Anna's interaction with the Starks will come later when I have the stomach for it.**

**I will be working on two thousand or three thousand words from now on in future chapters. Making as many words as I can that it won't do with my weak stamina and endurance. Needed some time off to think of and sleep of too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two awesome fantasy/medieval franchises that I swear to the old gods and the new under the godswood. The WarCraft universe from RTS to MMORPG and A Song of Ice and Fire novel series respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and George R.R. Martin himself. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, criticisms and advise will do but no flames please. I have yet to get a fire extinguisher or hose when I needed one lol! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Within the large halls of Stormwind filled with guards standing vigilant, Varian Wrynn sits on his comfortable throne of the Kingdom of Azeroth where he held a discussion with Archmage Xelen of the Stormwind Mages about the recent disappearance of the last Conjurer with his son Anduin listening attentively as expected of his duty to learn from this experience should be the future king after succeeding his father when he grows up.

"Has there been reports of Anna Winterbloom's location, Archmage Xelen?", Varian asked, feeling a little impatient lately after hearing news of the Conjurer's disappearance that has become a major uproar among the Alliance and the Horde throughout Azeroth recently.

"There has been no sign of Conjurer Anna Winterbloom for over several months since she left to investigate the mysterious magic anomaly at Karazhan.", the Archmage said. He was a portly gentleman but like the Stormwind's mages, he originated from Dalaran who came for the freedom and power vacuum left by the dead Conjurers of old Stormwind.

Xelen once believed Anna as a major threat to their occupation of the power vacuum as she's the last member of the ancient order of wizards but eventually he came to respect the female Conjurer. Since then, she's often willing to lend assistance to him and his mages whenever way she can that might prove helpful to the Stormwind's Mages.

"Has something happened to her?", Varian demanded in the possibilities behind Anna's recent disappearance.

"I am not sure, Your Highness. Whatever the mysterious magic anomaly was, I believe it was responsible for the Conjurer's disappearance.", Xelen explained to the king of Stormwind.

"Do you think she might be... dead, Father?", Anduin asked in worry and concern about Anna and her recent disappearance. The young boy remembered the woman who have grown fond of him and has been helpful in teaching healing magic as she was once a cleric in her youth.

Rubbing the head of his son and heir to the throne affectionately, Varian warmly assured to him. "No, no my son. Knowing her, she's too stubborn to die just like that, Anduin. I'm sure she'll be alright."

His son smiled in response, knowing that there's still hope. His son won't believe that she is not dead yet and still alive somewhere.

"Archmage Xelan, tell me what was this 'mysterious magic anomaly' that Lady Proudmoore informed you of.", he demanded to Xelen, turning attention to him. Knowing Jaina who has gone mad after Theramore's fall by the Horde under Garrosh, he cannot tell if she's still rationally sane within what's left of her broken mind.

"Hmm..., from the reports of analysis gathered here. It is said to be a mysterious magical anomaly occurs within the portal networks of Azeroth located somewhere in the leylines of Karzhan. Only Winterbloom knows in and around there as a Conjurer, leading to High Archmage Proudmoore to assign her to deal with the problem.", the Archmage of Stormwind explained as he looked on the documents he brought with him.

Pondering deep on his thoughts, Varian can think of numerous possibilities behind her disappearance such as a gateway to another dimension, to a new world besides other than Outland through the Dark Portal untouched or touched by the Burning Legion, or maybe to an uncharted and unknown land that the Alliance or the Horde have not known of. If he were to bet on his crown, the son of Llane Wrynn can guess that Anna Winterbloom is in the last possibility.

"Xelen, I want you and your Mages get to work on doubling your efforts in searching Conjurer Winterbloom. Use the magical anomaly within the portal networks in Karazhan's leylines to pinpoint her current location and inform me at once.", Varian issued an order to Xelen immediately.

"As you wish, Your Highness. We will not fail you. We owe our gratitude to the last Conjurer and we tend to repay the debt.", the Archmage complied before he bowed and left the throne room, leaving Varian and his son behind.

Brooding within his mind, Varian Wrynn remembers about Anna Winterbloom, the last Conjurer. She was a beauty who held a great love and fascination of magic just like Jaina Proudmoore, and a fierce and hotheaded woman she was but also with a sense of humor. Not to mention that she is one of Azeroth's most powerful mages in history as a Conjurer. He remembers how really she was too stubborn to die when facing overwhelming odds against the Burning Legion and the undead Scourge that both factions of evil and darkness finds her a great nuisance.

She once claimed that she thwacked the Lich King in the head with her staff like an old lady sharply scolding her bad grandson and kicked him in the nuts between his legs, strange for an undead guy like Arthas, that sent him painfully skittering back to Northrend with a slap in his wrist. Whether or not such claim is true, Varian finds it very humorous.

Despite being at odds with Anna most of the time, he and the female Conjurer were good friends since their first meeting at Lordaeron after the mass exodus of Stormwind and shared good times together. He once proposed that he will help her create a new order of Conjurers once Stormwind has been rebuilt but she refused his offer, clearly she's in mourning of the loss of her old mentor and comrades in pain and grief.

There are times when they fought alongside together side by side in battles against the Burning Legion and the Scourge and watching each others' backs, making out alive and well with some few scars and wounds they received from their fights. She acted as a surrogate mother to his only son Anduin that some people inside and outside Stormwind jokingly believed that Varian is going to make Anna his wife and queen at his side but he knew that it's not her thing and she hates politics for her own reasons.

The one thing that their friendship fell apart is that he acted aggressively against the Horde in the Alliance's acts of war while she greatly condones him for his 'war-mongering' ways. He never understood or knew why she no longer held any hostility or antagonism to the orcs who are responsible of destroying her country and the old order of wizards she was raised in during the First War.

When he asked her why, she simply said, "Forgive but never forget."

Anna Winterbloom has grown disillusioned of the purpose of the Alliance slowly fading away as she sees it as a melting pot for the leaders and members of every Alliance-aligned races play their game of thrones in politicking with and against each other to get what they wanted in terms of manpower, territories, resources, magics and weaponry while maintaining their strong 'unity' against the Horde and the Burning Legion.

"You call this an Alliance? Pfft! All of you did was a mockery of what the word really means. I believe we should have named our coalition of races 'Self-Interest'. Ooh. That rings a bell, don't you think? At least the Horde lives up to their namesake unlike you all dense fools.", she bluntly said bitterly out loud right in front of the leaders of the Alliance during their meeting of negotiation.

All were enraged, baffled, confused and outraged by the last Conjurer's words while some agree to that. Varian was there and Jaina Proudmoore too, both equally shocked and mortified of Anna's bitter words towards the name of the Alliance they have joined since its founding. An outraged Fandral Staghelm of the Night Elf Sentinels acted antagonistically and racist at her for that and attempted to attack her but was curb-stomped by the Conjurer single-handedly without even much difficulty that destroyed half of the large room with the Archdruid knocked out cold.

Tyrande Whisperwind, an ever peaceful mediator, managed to calm the heated tensions down and had the unconscious and bloodied Archdruid escorted away by the Night Elven Druids for medical treatment while chiding Anna for saying such a thing so boldly as if she was a child which the latter prefers to be blunt and open to everything she says in her mind to the High Priestess.

The Horde leaders and representatives who are present in the negotiation with the Alliance were also surprised of the last Conjurer's blunt and bitter words towards the Alliance and held mixed reactions, either of respect, shock, etc. Even Garrosh Hellscream finds her interesting for speaking out against the very faction he swore to destroy once he become the new Warchief after Thrall steps down and also of her strength after watching her easily taking down Fandral Staghelm.

Sylvanas Whisperwind, Dark Lady of the Forsaken, dryly commented that was also the reason why the blood elves have left the Alliance because of what the Conjurer said in her bitter outburst that some agreed in her opinion from both sides concerning about their forced departure thanks to Garithos.

Both sides of the Alliance and the Horde often shared mutual opinions about this among themselves and most agreed while some argued about it in their verbal debate of words rather than war against each other that threatened to break out into an all-out conflict soon but not today.

Then that is where she called him out for allowing the House of Nobles to do as they please on the populace even if it's considered to be the benefit for the city of Stormwind, fully aware of their corruption and accused him for his inaction to deal with them as a king. She even had the audacity to invoke the late Anduin Lothar's name at his face in her words of spite and sadness.

"Lord Lothar would be ashamed of how this Alliance turns out to be when he first founded it and of you as the king of Stormwind he once believed you to be. You know nothing, Varian Wrynn.", she said at him before leaving the meeting where the stunned Alliance and Horde members watches Varian's face drained color at the mention of the Old Lion of Azeroth, the last of the Arathi line.

When their friendship fell apart, Anna Winterbloom held cold resentment to him in her eyes and never calls him by name anymore, rather by his status as king coolly whenever they meet. He's relieved that she didn't extend that to his son Anduin who has taken a liking to her as if she was his second mother to him after his wife died during the riot of Stormwind over the issue of payment for rebuilding the city by the protesting builders and stone masons.

He always knew that she didn't truly hate him at all. If she did, he would have known already. In fact, she was deeply saddened to see her friend turning into what he is now and may not be what he aspires to be a good king just like his father and his father before him since the days of old Stormwind before the Horde appeared through the Dark Portal from Draenor twenty years ago.

Briefly interrupted of his thoughts in his mind, Varian noticed Anduin asked him a question filled with worry that had brought him back to reality. "Father, do you have a clue to where she is?"

"Perhaps, my son. Perhaps. If I am right, Miss Winterbloom might be somewhere in a hidden continent unseen by anyone here in Azeroth. It won't be long until we find her. All we need to do now is to wait and have a little faith, Anduin. Have faith, okay.", he simply replied to his son who smiled in return and left to continue with his studies as he was escorted by Stormwind's guards.

Alone in his throne room, Varian Wrynn looks up solemnly as the light beams down in his face, wishing that should they find her eventually in hopes that he may reconcile their friendship with the last Conjurer and be what he aspires to be in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the third chapter's done and the next update will come around soon after my long lazy break back in college again. The Alliance will soon be heading to Westeros in future chapters after taking notice of the last Conjurer's disappearance there. Next chapter will be the last Conjurer meeting with the Starks of Winterfell.**

**If the Alliance manages to track her to Westeros and go there themselves, I wonder how will they change the game of thrones with their large presence especially with the coming of the Others and wights in the long winter that is coming from Beyond the Wall.**

**Anyways, I'm rooting and hyping for a WarCraft 2016 movie coming soon that I add that in the calendar for a countdown. It might be freaking awesome with the humans and orcs fighting including to see Conjurers in battle too as well.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, what's up everyone? I have returned from my midterm exams at college and the fourth chapter of "Conjurer of the North" is here. I thank you guys for your reviews and support despite a... recent bad meeting of the crossover fanfic story of sorts. Anyways, the last Conjurer meets the Starks of Winterfell after having a wrong start in first meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two awesome fantasy/medieval franchises that I swear to the old gods and the new under the godswood. The WarCraft universe from RTS to MMORPG and A Song of Ice and Fire novel series respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and George R.R. Martin himself.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, criticisms and advise will do but no flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two months in Westeros has passed lately, at the maester's tower in Winterfell, Lord Eddard Stark was there observing as Maester Luwin, a small grey chain robed man with grey eyes and grey hair treated the head-wound of an unconscious young woman, that was unseen until now after their return from executing a Night's Watch deserter and a... friendly encounter with the Conjurer, with fresh bandages around her head.

"How well is our guest, Maester?", he asked.

"She is fine milord. Only suffered a bit of a hard concussion in the head almost as if she fell out from the sky somewhat but she'll live.", the maester replied to his liege lord after finished applying the bandages and left her bedside to recover naturally.

Ned nodded at Luwin's explanation of the young woman's condition and looked at the bag filled with her items alongside the pointed hat, staff and sword that were relatively safe and intact and accounted for as the maester skimmed around the books by his permission of course and an apology to Anna Winterbloom as well once she wakes up from her bed.

The lord of Winterfell asked with a peak of wonder and curiosity, "What have you found there, Luwin?"

"The tomes and books I read from her bag, they are almost undecipherable for me to understand with a language unknown while some were a bit understandable due to the Common Language written on them that our guest may understand and judging from her pointy hat and a staff made of a strong unique wood similar to ironwood. Is she a sorceress?", Luwin said while looking at the bed-ridden Conjurer.

"The young lady said she was a conjurer, Luwin. Calling her a sorceress might be insulting to her.", Lord Stark said, remembering the time when his son Bran asked Anna if she was one despite the recent hostility between her and his men earlier indirectly caused by Theon Greyjoy that he had to harshly chided him for his attitude towards foreigners.

"Perhaps...", the old man with a chain said as in his thoughts knew that the Citadel would scoff at the existence of magic and the Faith of the Seven condemning them as demonic practices and witchcraft although the pointed hat might easily mark her as a witch from a stereotypical scary stories told by Old Nan that he finds it skeptical despite what his liege lord explained to him about her using magic right in front of the eyes of the whole party back home before passing out due to her already bleeding head injury.

Well, he didn't believe in magic himself despite being one of the few maesters who bothered study the Valyrian steel link that is connected to magic long thought to be lost from the world, or rather on this far side to be more exact since it cannot be understood, explained and mastered at all.

Hearing a groan from behind, the Stark patriarch and the maester turning around to notice Anna Winterbloom regaining consciousness as she rose up from bed weakly and groggily spoke, "Awww man... I feel like I'm having a real hangover with Chen Stormstout after drinking too much ale in a drinking contest last time... Remind me to never do that ever again... Umm... Where am I?..."

"You're in Winterfell, Lady Winterbloom. At the maester's tower, you fell unconscious after you used magic in front of my whole party.", Eddard stated to his strange guest who then looked around the grim area of the bedroom within the maester's tower and clutched her head a bit painfully due to late reaction from the hard concussion in her head.

"Milk of the poppy?", Luwin offered the glass bottle filled with a medical drink which she accepted and drank them down her throat.

After finished drinking down the milk of the poppy to ease the pain in her slightly aching head, she politely returned the emptied glass bottle to him. "Thank you...ummm?..."

"Maester Luwin, milady.", the old man introduced himself.

"I'm no lady, Maester Luwin... And thank you again.", Anna curtly said, knowing that the term was meant only for courtesy and respect as she was originally from a peasant family in old Stormwind after all before becoming a one-time Cleric and later a Conjurer.

Luwin nodded in thanks as well of the young woman's proper manners of a lady that he picked up before the latter took notice of his liege lord next to him, "Oh and you must be Lord Eddard... Stark, right?"

"Aye I am.", he confirmed.

"How long have I been out lately?", Anna asked.

"Two months.", Maester Luwin replied which surprised her although calmed down later.

"Could you give me that bag over there, please? I needed something.", Anna asked politely which the maester complied and gave it to her while watching curiously on what she's going to do with it.

Searching for something inside her bag of items inside, the Conjurer found a pipe and added a pipe-weed into it which she called it Old Toby that gave curious looks from Luwin and Eddard who then displayed a look of surprise when she snapped her finger to spark a flame and lit the pipe to smoke on but not before praying to the Holy Light in healing herself with a glowing golden light that healed her wounds on her head.

"Sorcery!... Y-you're right, Lord Stark!... She actually did use magic...", the robed maester with a chain necklace muttered in shock at the sight of Anna making fire at her fingertip and healing herself with light that the Stark lord agreed with a look of surprise too as well.

"Yup, it's magic indeed. It was just a simple fire spell I cast to make a pipe smoke and a healing spell from the Holy Light, Maester Luwin. By the way, the land itself was imbued with magic power I can sense from the ground. Every part of the world is imbued with brimming magical energies after all. The leylines of this power throughout this land I've felt are all connected to it with a special kind of tree perhaps.", she overheard while breathing in the pipe and made smoke rings along with a group of smoke horses passing through it.

Gaping his mouth a bit long enough before she called him out to close it, Maester Luwin has no words to describe or protest at the existence of a powerful force thought to exist in stories and superstitions as he saw Anna used magic with a carefree nature as if it was a part of her daily life although this might drive the maesters of the Citadel and the followers of the Faith of the Seven go real crazy should they see her like that.

"They're called the weirwoods, my lady. That's where we pray to the old gods in the North.", Lord Eddard stated about the sacred trees he and his people worship although noticing Anna cringe up with a shiver down her spine at the mention of the North's religion he follows.

"What kind of old gods do you worship here?...", the female Conjurer asked with a hint of a dangerous glint of her eyes which made Stark back off a little bit since she had a terrifying experience fighting the Old Gods, mysterious, godlike and greatly malefic horrors which ruled in tyranny over the infant universe before they were defeated and sequestered within the primordial world of Azeroth by the Titanic Pantheon.

She is considered one of the few mortals have ever been aware of their existence after a series dark whispers were heard in her head several years ago in attempt to drive the last Conjurer insane and maliciously evil but managed to block them off from her mind with her immense willpower but that had left her exhausted after a great effort with some help of course.

Coupled with the fact with her fateful encounter with C'Thun, one of the Old Gods, who had revealed himself to be the one who attempted to corrupt her with his dark whispers inside her head after his resurrection into the physical realm through a recently horribly twisted and transformed Cho'gall, a ogre mage claiming to be responsible for the nigh complete annihilation of the Conjurers of Karazhan including her master Crawford whom he stomped the old man's skull brutally at his defiance til the very end, that he maliciously taunted her with, at the aftermath of the First War with the Horde's victory over humanity and was intending to finish what he started: by killing the last Conjurer herself.

The revelations and taunts from the crazed and possessed ogre mage had driven Anna Winterbloom into a blinding murderous rage to avenge her family and a father she never had since her parents' deaths which sparked a destructive battle between powerful mages that nearly gotten her killed to the brink of death due to the great power of the Old God possessed by Cho'gall but the latter had also suffered enormous amounts of damage from her raging fury of magical power in retaliation which had left the ogre mage to die a slow painful death as a swift death is just simply too good for the likes of him which the female Conjurer doesn't even care at all if Cho'gall survives or not.

Maester Luwin shook his head and explained, "No, milady. The old gods of the forest are a collection of innumerable and unnamed spirits of nature, which are worshiped by many people of the North here and small numbers elsewhere in Westeros, including the Children of the Forest who were the original worshipers before our ancestors, the First Men followed suit as well."

"Well, that's a relief. The way you people and the... Children of the Forest worship is similar to druidism from the Night Elves of Kalimdor I knew of.", Anna sighed in relief that it's not the Old Gods these people worship, rather it's nature itself just like their night elven counterparts that she thinks they might be pleased to see humans worshiping nature as they do in their own respective ways.

"I'm glad you understand. Answer our questions. Which land do you hail from Lady Winterbloom?", Lord Stark asked with wonder whether if she hailed from the fabled land of Asshai or any part of Essos as there were stories and rumors of mages of alleged magical power there.

"I'm from the continent of Azeroth, Lord Stark. Probably on this side of the world if I'm not wrong. Hailed from the Kingdom of Stormwind, one of the greatest human kingdoms. Ruled by King Varian Wrynn.", the young woman made her proper introductions to the lord of Winterfell and the old maester who seemed to be intrigued of her origins.

"Who is this Varian Wrynn you spoke of?", he wondered since Anna made a sarcastic remark about him in their first meeting.

"He's the King of Stormwind and the supreme leader of the Alliance. And an 'old' friend of mine a long time ago too.", she simply stated.

In Eddard's thoughts, he had confirmed that this strange women is indeed a foreigner from Azeroth and hailed from the kingdom of Stormwind ruled by... Varian Wrynn. Seven hells, it sounds similar to House Aryyn that ruled the Vale with its family head as the Warden of the East and that made him fondly recall of his former foster father Jon Arynn who has been faithfully serving as the Hand of the King to King Robert Baratheon at King's Landing for a decade since the end of Robert's Rebellion.

And the Alliance? That's a very strange term Lord Stark has heard of yet so simple but it felt important for some reason, especially about King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind from Azeroth as the supreme leader and that he needs to know more information of them from Winterbloom if she continued to talk more about it.

"Um... Can you please tell me where I am and about your lands and this continent along with the people and the like?", Anna Winterbloom politely spoke up in curiosity about the new continent she is in now after answering Eddard's questions.

Complying to her request, Lord Stark began talking, filling the female Conjurer about everything in Westeros along with Maester Luwin adding and clarifying the copious details. The Seven Kingdoms, the Great Houses and their bannermen, the religions of the old gods and the new that she finds it somewhat resembles druidism and Holy Light of sorts, the basic laws of the land and so on and so forth which is all too familiar that Anna Winterbloom seemed to taking it alright since she felt it somewhat familiar with the human kingdoms of Lordaeron and Stormwind after all.

Thinking on her thoughts, she suspects that due to her disappearance for two months, the Alliance will be, no doubt, search for her as she's one of their strongest and distinguished mages in their ranks and the last of the ancient order of wizards of old Stormwind, a veteran and remnant from the First War as if she was a prized rare jewel auctioned in the museum that she finds it very aggravating. Plus, she thinks that her old friend Varian Wrynn might ask the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros to join the Alliance in order to increase the number of allies within themselves and also counter the Horde's growing power no doubt.

Eddard spoke first after noticing her being too quiet and smoking on her pipe a few times for a moment of time. "You are quite oddly silent... Is there something wrong my lady?"

"Just thinking. That's all.", she replied with smoking in her pipe.

"Are you thinking of home?", the middle-aged Stark patriarch silently asked, feeling sympathy for the young woman.

"I guess in a way... It's been two months since I'm here in this continent, Westeros am I right?", Anna said

"Aye... You can talk with Maester Luwin here. If anyone knew where your home is, that would be him.", Eddard suggested.

The female Conjurer politely declined the offer as she knew that she could just simply summon a portal back to the land of Azeroth and leave Westeros by herself. "Ah, thank you Lord Stark but that won't be necessary.", she said.

"Why? Don't you want to go home, my lady?", he asked in concern if she has the desire to come back where she belonged

"Yes, I want to go home Lord Stark. The thing is, I really don't know if I can trust you. No offense but we just met at the woods two months ago since the moment you called me 'a strange woman', remember?", Anna returned before continuing with a hint of shame, "And also the hostility and disrespect towards you because of my... bad experience with nobles before back home. I apologize Lord Stark."

"Apologies accepted, Lady Winterbloom. You remind me of my late sister and my little daughter when she was impulsive...", the Warden of the North simply said, knowing about the similarities between her, his deceased sister and his youngest daughter when being fierce and fiery-willed within their personalities. "Now that you've fairly recovered now. We'll escort you to a proper room as our guest in Winterfell."

Nodding in comply, the young woman then began to pack up her belongings back into her bag and picked up her signature weapons while stating to Lord Eddard and glaring at a slightly gulping Maester Luwin for reading her books and tomes without permission.

"Let me make something clear first, Lord Stark. No one touches my belongings and weapons especially you maester... Unless I allow it..."

"A lady shouldn't be carrying a weapon here.", the lord of Winterfell simply stated, thinking that this might offend his wife who's been raising and molding his eldest daughter as a proper lady with mannerism and household management and might excite his youngest daughter if she saw Anna Winterbloom.

"And exactly why should I not be carrying my sword, Lord Stark?", she asked with a raise of an eyebrow of skepticism.

"Well, um... You could hurt yourself with it. It is not fit for a lady like you.", Lord Eddard lamely tried, not having expected any retaliation from the Conjurer anytime soon as his youngest daughter had similar ideas before all the time but she usually stopped occasionally when he said the word.

"Oh please. I learned how to use a sword when I was fourteen years old during the fall of Stormwind that saved my life on that day if I hadn't picked it up and would have died already. Any woman from where I came from can pick up a sword if they wanted to.", Anna simply brushed it off, rolling her eyes before the Stark patriarch tried to justify more in his explanation.

"In Westeros, women aren't meant to be carrying a sword and are supposed to stay at home and to bear and raise children with her husband protecting them.", he responded with the thought of learning more of the 'strange woman' he called her.

"I'm not like most women here and we don't need our prince charming to rescue us from distress. And please don't tell me I won't be carrying my staff either too. It helped me along the way long ago as well.", she quickly retorted.

"Oh and there is one more thing: I don't _bow_ to any lord. Not even here in Westeros to you and the rest of the lords and even your king you serve.", the powerful Conjurer finally stated with a look that she means serious business.

Slightly sighing heavily of her antics similar to his daughter and has no place to argue with her, Eddard Stark told the female Conjurer to follow him which Anna Winterbloom tagged along, leaving the maester's tower behind as she had no choice but to do what he says since she's in the foreign continent of Westeros unfamiliar with her in this side of the world of Azeroth.

Looking around Winterfell while following behind Lord Eddard Stark, the female Conjurer had noticed that the castle itself was larger than average, but it was nothing special as it has two walls with a moat in between, a couple of towers here and there and a great keep slightly peaking over the walls. It was not perched on a great hill or cliff and did not have a river running through it. It was simply just a large castle with little to separate from a stereotypical one.

While it looks pretty impressive for an ancient seat of the Starks in the North, Anna finds it somewhat grey and grim in her opinion. In her perspective, there were many castles and guilds back in Azeroth that had much better castles than this even those built in the cold climate in Northrend.

Meanwhile, the people around Winterfell have barely paid any attention as they were in their usual daily work in the castle except bowing to their liege lord they served whenever he passes by, only Anna's attire catching the occasional glance including her pointy hat and the pipe she occasionally smoked into that sticks out the most, resulting to curious and suspicious glances and whispers at the female Conjurer.

And also, if she had wore somewhat revealing attires like most other women of prestige classes within the Alliance and the Horde right here in Westeros, the older women might have covered their children's eyes while casting disapproving looks along the way while the men might have... other ideas in their mind which might be not good at all.

_Thank the Holy Light that I'm still a Conjurer with a traditional sense of modesty. Most female Mages of today wore way too revealing attires for my taste of fashion!_, she thought in relief while ignoring the glances from the onlookers and continued following Lord Stark into the great keep.

"Find Lady Winterbloom a room. We'll speak more at dinner. My household captain Jory Cassell will escort you.", the lord of House Stark quickly stated to one of his household guard who is identified to be Jory Cassell as he then led Anna to where she can stay and rest along with a place to put her belonging there too as well.

Anna was in her temporary room provided for her as a guest in Winterfell, sitting on the bed with her belongings and staff and sword at her side as she simply stared out the small window while praying to the Light for a short moment.

Now that she had few hours to herself as the last Conjurer smoked on her pipe more while recalling about the mission on investigating a magical anomaly in the leylines of Karazhan, her old home that led her to Westeros on the far other side of the world and the meeting with the Starks before passing out due to head injury from falling out of the sky.

Speaking of which, Anna Winterbloom reminded herself to punch Jaina Proudmoore in the face if she sees that crazy war-freak woman again once she comes back to Azeroth with a portal summoning or if the Alliance comes here to Westeros in search for her and also the possibility of recruiting Westeros into their fold by chance at the same time.

A simple one hard punch on her oh-so-pretty face would probably knock Jaina back to her senses and normal self who is a pacifist and wanted peace between the Alliance and the Horde she once knew if Anna have to.

Yup, she's definitely gonna do that. And that thought made her smile mischievously.

Somehow she felt that almost if not everyone would expect her to act like a lady, like a damsel and that was not something she had the desire to do so. Despite being a nuisance somewhat, Lord Stark still made her feel as it was expected of her to simply throw away her sword and become a lady although she still has magic at her disposal that made her a dangerous one even unarmed.

Opening a heavy wooden door of her room, a young woman came face to face with one of Lord Stark's sons and his oldest heir, Robb who has a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair who has been sent to escort the Conjurer to dinner with his family.

"Lady Winterbloom. Father sent me to escort you to dinner.", the red-haired young man asked with his voice and expression guarded on his face considering the little 'friendly' gesture in their first meeting outside the woods of the North due to Theon's stupidity two months ago.

"Very well then. Lead the way then, young lord.", Anna simply smiled with a kind face at the slightly flustered eldest son of Eddard Stark who's younger than her as she got up from bed and put on her pointed hat along with a staff and sword she carried along as a safety measure since she already got suspicious and hostile glares from the guards she passed by.

Following Robb Stark to the great hall of Winterfell, they entered into the surprisingly warm corridors where the long wooden table stood waiting filled with food and beverages and with the Stark family were sitting on.

Behind them is the banners of House Stark that represents the direwolf as their sigil.

At the center seat, Lord Eddard Stark was there next to his wife with red hair of age and the lady of the house alongside their children: a younger girl who has the similar features of her mother that Anna had noticed, as the two had a look in a mix of confusion, slight outrage and discussed, probably because of her hat that sticks out aside from her clothing compared to theirs and also the pipe she uses; a little girl with grey hair who appears to be excited upon looking at the female Conjurer and her sword at her hip and the staff she carries; a young boy with grey hair has the look of fascination and probably admiration of her after watching the stranger's use of magic; and the final one was a very young boy with reddish hair was already eating away his food happily unlike those who waited for their esteemed guest.

On the other side of the table, Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy were seated as far away from the lord of House Stark as possible with the latter grinning before turning away from her fierce look she gave on him with a threat: "I'll roast you alive later, playboy. Just you wait." while the former had a face casting suspicion not after the little stunt she pulled off in front of them yet with a look of curiosity towards her.

Behind them is a couple of loyal Stark household guard and several servants carrying freshly cooked meals and filled drinks for the Stark family along with a robed woman who appeared to be a nun similar to those from the Churches of the Holy Light and of the Northshire Abbey while standing behind the two girls, casting a not-so-different look similar to Lady Stark and her eldest daughter when she glanced on the young woman's appearance.

"Greetings, I am Conjurer Anna Winterbloom at your service. Pleased to meet you all.", she introduced herself in front of the Stark family with a graceful bow after deciding to get on with it now before she starves to death already after being unconscious and wounded for two months already.

In the middle of the cold night over Winterfell, a bluish portal appeared somewhere in the wolfswood several or more miles away from the seat of the Starks that scared off a pack of wolves that was hunting there and out came a group of eight adventurers of different gender and race as well as their classes that made them unique and varied from each other.

Three of them were clad in black armor, decorated with skulls, carrying various weapons with outlandish blue glowing letters and wore hoods and terrifying helms that covered their faces with two glowing blue orbs in their eyes.

Each of them finds the climate of the North a bit too cold for their taste but commented in their perspectives that this is nothing compared to the true cold climate from Northrend where the current Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon is encased within the Frozen Throne in his newfound duty of warden-ship in keeping the undead Scourge in line after voluntarily succeeding the deceased Arthas Menethil who died by the hands of the combined forces and heroes of the Alliance and the Horde for his countless sins and atrocities to all races in Azeroth.

It appears that one of the three terrifying looking knights is the leader of the party of adventurers from Azeroth who had arrived in Westeros gazed his eyes on the direction that leads to Winterfell after sensing a certain familiar magical presence they were searching for and gave an ominous smile with a cold cackle underneath his helm.

"Ahh... There you are, Winterbloom..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the fourth chapter's done and the next update will come around soon after I deal with my midterm exams when it's over now. You got your wish! Some of the Death Knights are here for Anna Winterbloom but for what purpose behind their pursuit and Westeros is gonna have a first crazy encounter with demi-humans and magic! Are they from the Alliance or from the Horde?... There's bound to be a huge fight or two are gonna be happening soon. :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello what's up there guys, I have returned after quite a long time due to delays and writer's block as usual and the fifth chapter of the "Conjurer of the North" is here. I thank you guys again for your support and reviews for the crossovers between Warcraft and A Song of Ice and Fire aside from a bad start of the story. Hehehehe my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two awesome fantasy/medieval franchises that I swear to the old gods and the new under the godswood. The WarCraft universe from RTS to MMORPG and A Song of Ice and Fire novel series respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and George R.R. Martin himself.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Comments, criticisms and advise will do but no flames please. I have yet to get a fire extinguisher or hose when I needed one lol! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Upon seeing their mysterious guest from another distant continent within the halls of Winterfells despite her protests over the "strange woman with magic", Lady Catelyn smiled in a reserved manner which is befitting a noble lady greeting a guest under sacred hospitality and graced her features, regardless whether or not he/she is welcomed been deemed irrelevant.

She said with the gesture of pointing to the empty seat in front of the Stark family where they could properly see her better and ordering a servant holding a plate of bread and salt for their guest, "Welcome to Winterfell. Please, join us young lady. Accept the bread and salt as a sign of invoking the guest right under our roof."

"My thanks, Lady Stark for your hospitality... Oh yeah, wait. I forgot my manners. Apologies.", Anna said after taking the bread and salt and then she took off her hat and snapped her fingers to make it fly off and attached itself at the coat hanger along with her sword and staff, astonishing the Starks and their servants of her casual use of magic.

"Witchcraft... M-magic... H-h-her-", the older woman in the nun clothing muttered but was interrupted.

Already anticipating from the Westerosi's reaction of seeing magic for the first time, the female Conjurer quickly interjected while helping herself on the chair to seat in front of the Starks and putting away her pipe, "Before the religious dimwit here even start to scream 'heresy', magic has been around for thousands of years in this world even now... At least on the other side of the continent where I came from, that is."

Insulted by the magic caster for being called a 'religious dimwit' at her face so casually, the septa started sputtering words in outrage until Lord Stark ordered her to calm down albeit with some reluctance.

"Apologies to Septa Mordane, Lady Winterbloom. It's just that... um,... in Westeros, magic is a powerful yet misunderstood force. According to the maesters of the Citadel, such power is said to be gone from the world and the Faith of the Seven from the South, it is deemed as witchcraft and an abomination.", the Lord of Winterfell explained.

"Then they're a bunch of close-minded idiots if they are so willing to turn a blind eye and ignorance towards the mysteries and wonders of magic. Such a shame... Your maester seemed to be very eager to read the tomes I carried with me awhile back. And as for your country's religious nutshells, I don't give a damn about them.", the young woman brushed it off.

Septa Mordane was about to fume in temper at the unforgivable insult directed at the Faith of the Seven she was a part of but stopped when Lord Eddard ordered again while Maester Luwin seemed to agree about the "grey sheep" at the Citadel except for Archmaester Marwyn who is among the very few bothered to study magic including himself after all.

"My name is Lady Catelyn of Riverrun married to my lord husband Eddard of House Stark. These are my daughters, Sansa and Arya. The septa Mordane you've... already acquainted with. My firstborn son Robb and my youngest sons Bran and Rickon. Theon Greyjoy is the ward in Winterfell and... Jon Snow... is my lord husband's bastard son.", the redheaded older woman introduced her family albeit some reluctance when it comes with Theon and Jon.

"Pleasure to meet you all.", Anna simplied said in acknowledgement to the Starks but in her thoughts. _Judging from her tone, she doesn't hold much regard of this Theon Greyjoy despite his playboy attitude and Jon Snow..., Lady Stark must really hate him for being born from another mother. In Azeroth, even illegitimate children are treated a little better than this._

When the Starks dined in on the food, which was freshly readied by the cooks and brought in by the servants, with the Conjurer, the meals are quite good. Simple but good enough. A lot of meat and chicken. Some type of tasty bacon that was medium-burned and several sausages. There are some bread and small cakes along with fruits and vegetables. Wine and water were included too as well.

Nevertheless, Anna Winterbloom have helped herself in the meal provided as a guest of Winterfell which Lady Catelyn noticed some hints of ladylike mannerisms from the likes of the Conjurer eating without much hassle before a rain of question from the Stark children started soon after.

"So are you a real witch... or a wizard I think?", Bran asked.

"Where do you come from? You almost look like someone here in the North.", Arya chimed in.

"What is your land like?", the young brother of Robb asked another question.

"Why do you carry a sword when you have magic Bran told me about?", the Stark girl who took after Ned's features added more.

Almost overwhelmed by the two Stark siblings, the young woman raised her hand to tell them to stop. "Whoa, whoa easy there children. So many questions all at once... I could barely keep up with them at once. Allow me to answer them one at the time please."

"I-I'm sorry. Umm... Lady Winterbloom, can you answer my questions before Arya's turn?", Bran said.

Anna complied to the young Stark boy's request, "Well, alright. To answer them for you, little lord. Yes, of course. I am a wizard and there are others like me where I cam from can use magic with many wondrous and... intrigue ways. And also I'm the last member of the Conjurers of Karazhan hailing from the Kingdom of Stormwind in the Azeroth Continent, probably far far west in Westeros if I am not wrong."

As the believers of the Faith, Lady Catelyn and Septa Mordane were shocked that such ridiculous and heretical claim that Anna is a mage and there are plenty of people from her homeland can use such power as magic is an abomination in the eyes of the Seven. Normally they would speak outrage and heresy at her but for the sake of hospitality and courtesy towards guests, they will have to keep their negative opinions to themselves and not being rude.

"So you're from the west? Far west away from Westeros? And hailed from a foreign kingdom on the other side of the world.", Robb Stark spoke up with a hint of interest which the female Conjurer nodded in confirmation.

The female Conjurer commented, "Aye it is. Stormwind is the kingdom of Azeroth where I came from and is a strongest power in the Alliance since Lordaeron. It is somewhat similar to the Seven Kingdoms albeit more progressive and advanced in society where smallfolk are protected of their rights and can take up wide range of possibilities where they can rise high of their normal social station and bastards are treated better and make their own lives compared to your country."

Hearing this, the Stark family were surprised that the country Anna hailed from is similar to Westeros albeit more progressive and advanced with smallfolk enjoying the privileges since the days of King Aegon the Unlikely and plus, she even mentioned bastards, that were highly looked down upon as the product of infidelities, are being given equal rights in the same level with others which normally any man in the Seven Kingdoms would find it utterly absurd.

Jon Snow, the bastard son of the honorable Ned Stark, gaped his mouth a little when he heard about it and thought in his mind that he could forge a life of his own there in Azeroth as his own man there away from Winterfell, since he has been ostracized just for being born from a mother he never knew, which Robb and Arya sharing the same look of approval for their half-brother.

Theon, the last remaining son of Balon Greyjoy, called Jon a lucky bastard if he go there while wondering to himself whether or not if his uncle, Euron "Crow's Eye" Greyjoy had been at Azeroth during his sailing around the world on board the _Silence _from the rumors and tales since his father had banished him from the Iron Islands as punishment for seducing or raping his uncle Victarion's salt wife and warned to never return.

Lord Stark and ponders if Jon could go to Azeroth with Anna Winterbloom if she decided to leave Winterfell where he could make his own life there and be happy with a wife and family. On the other hand, Lady Catelyn looked like she was about to explode in uncontrollable fury about the concept of bastards treated better but kept it under control underneath her proper lady visage.

Sansa was genuinely surprised of Anna's country to be similar to Westeros, as she thought to be it might be also just like the songs and tales from the South she was deeply in love with and later seemed to support her mother's outrage about bastards treated better in Azeroth but however, she slowly began to wonder why would she despise her half-brother in the first place after her mother told her to look down on bastards even though he showed nothing but kindness.

Even the household of Winterfell, who overheard Anna Winterbloom, had seemed to be surprised and later intrigued about the "wide range of possibilities" for smallfolk to rise and improve their lives from Azeroth despite the concept seemed odd and foreign to them as the common people have lived their whole lives under the rule of the nobility and are far removed from the major players of the game of thrones, but are affected by those decisions, good or bad.

For such opportunities to rise up, it is possible for smallfolk to rise up in social status but were too few such as granted the title knighthood where one can rise to higher positions, membership of the City Watch in King's Landing or the Night's Watch with possibility of becoming commander, joining the Citadel to become a maester, becoming septons and septas in the Faith of the Seven.

Deciding to speak up in mind, the Warden of the North asked in curiosity since she brought up that term. "The Alliance? What is that?"

Before answering, the female Conjurer decided to not mention the other races to the Starks since in this apparent backward country in an unknown continent from the far side of this world, it is safe to assume that humans in Westeros don't believe in the existence of humanoid creatures and believed them to be from myths and tales after overhearing some few guards muttering about "grumpkins and snarks" at some point in her time at the castle.

Not just yet but she will tell them when the time comes.

"The Alliance is one of the two major political factions in Azeroth away from this side of Westeros, Lord Stark. It consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like _nobility_ and _honor_. Also it is not a uniform governmental body, but is a coalition of mutual military and economic aid. In short, every kingdom from my homeland are aligned to the Alliance.", Anna explained to the honorable Ned Stark.

"I see. An interesting term of a coalition between kingdoms of your home continent bound in nobility and honor. Mostly alliances here in Westeros are sealed in political marriages between Great Houses in order to secure and stabilize power and influence. However... From your tone, you don't seem to show high regard for this Alliance you speak of, Lady Winterbloom.", Eddard Stark noted of the hint of venom in her tone at nobility and honor he had highly valued from Jon Arynn's teachings.

Anna decided to explain her contempt to the Alliance, "Apologies Lord Stark, it's just that... that the leaders and the political members of the Alliance sometimes didn't fully commit to the united cause and uses it to further their own ends. While they were not fighting the Horde as usual on a regular basis, they continue to squabble over the interests of disputes, resources, technology and territory, etc. etc. among other things important to them... Thankfully almost no one got killed or have plotted against each other for it since they have bigger problems to worry about. Heck, I have already mockingly called the Alliance as 'Self-Interest' at their faces. I mean, sure the people in the Alliance are noble and honorable but they are prideful and stubborn lot. Lord Lothar, the founder of the Alliance would have been very disappointed of how it currently turned out to be if he's still alive now..."

That is something Ned Stark understood from the female Conjurer. Just like the southerners, the members among the Alliance she speak of also play the game of thrones but didn't resort to such treacherous and dishonorable methods that would have made them no better than the lords of Westeros. Not everything is perfect after all but the concept of the Alliance's immense honor and their righteous beliefs had left a big impression on him.

"What about the Horde? One of the two major political factions you spoke of.", the older Stark questioned again.

"Well, the Horde is indeed one of the two major political and a counterpart of the Alliance. It is comprised of diverse factions and individuals who possess a wide range of values and virtues. Although it is actually be viewed as a more centralized body than the Alliance. They're situated on the far side of Azeroth across the sea where they made a home for themselves there while some of their presence are in Lordaeron.", the black-haired woman explained.

Robb commented out loud which Jon and Theon agreed with him, "From the name describing it, the Horde sounds like an army of barbarians and savages just like the wildlings from Beyond the Wall, the mountain clansmen in the Vale or even the Dothraki in Essos from the Narrow Sea."

"Except the part that the members of the Horde are highly organized and united by their collective strength of arms despite their cultural differences and led by a warchief as the undisputed ruler of tribes and groups, holding dominion over them. They're the foil of the Alliance. Though the Horde could quickly become a formidable war machine once again, in formal terms they are a peaceful nation deciding to try for peace and help the world rather than savage rampaging like during the First and Second Wars.", Anna shot back.

When Lord Stark questioned about the Horde's motives along with her rooting for them, the Conjurer simply said. "The Horde have only strives to overcome their differences among their members and unite as one in order to win freedom for their people and prosper in a land that has come to hate them. As for my reasons of liking the Horde despite my allegiance to the Alliance,... It's another story for another time."

"What about my questions? Umm... Your sword.", Arya then asked after Bran's turn was finished.

Remembering about her old weapon, the black-haired woman commented, "Oh yes, little Arya. That sword of mine over there is _Wizard's Fury_. Forged in Dalaran, the mage-city in Lordaeron prior to the Second War. Enchanted with spells upon its spell by myself and the ones who forged it. It allows me to cut armor like hot knife through butter and it is more durable to withstand against other enchanted weapons."

"So, it's like Valyrian steel then? The greatsword of my House, Ice, is made from it.", the Lord of Winterfell wondered out loud since the ancestral heirloom of House Stark is also made of the same material forged in Valyria before the Doom along with all the treasured weapons possessed by several of the houses of Westeros.

Shrugging off her shoulders, Anna said in reply. "Similar to be exact Lord Stark. Your weapon is indeed spell-forged steel from dragon-fire I sensed. It is the spells and magic I am not familiar of that make the steel special. Where does this... Valyrian steel made from?"

Maester Luwin decided to explain to the last Conjurer. "Pardon me, milord and milady Starks. Allow me to explain about Valyrian steel to Lady Winterbloom... The Valyrian steel was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold with dragonfire before the country fell during the cataclysmic Doom where secrets of its making are lost and such remaining weapons forged in that steel are highly treasured and extremely rare here in Westeros."

"Interesting. This Valyrian steel you talked about, must be made in incredible quality to be greatly valued on.", Anna said while in thought. _I wonder if the mages in Dalaran could find ways of creating Valyrian steel based from this Valyria Maester Luwin had spoke of. It sounds like ancient powerful civilization by human standards. Note to self: explore Valyria whenever there's a chance._

"Indeed, milady. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel, and feature distinctive rippled patterns where the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself many thousands of times. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel and the blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know how to reforge Valyrian steel.", the maester explained further.

Understanding the explanation, the Conjurer stated before making a polite request, "I see... Lord Stark, do you mind if you showed me your weapon Ice? I would like to see if Valyrian steel reacted to my enchanted sword since both weapons are spell-forged."

Complying to her request, Lord Eddard Stark called for Ser Rodrick to bring Ice to the halls where the old knight returned with the greatsword covered in the wolf-pelt sheathe later. He then removed Ice and brandished it for all to see the ancestral weapon itself.

Telekinetically lifting the sword to her hand, Anna unsheathed her weapon for the Starks to see its enchanted steel glowing with white light in comparison with Ice, the ancestral greatsword of House Stark which appeared to be responding to the power and glowed too as well.

"By the gods..., both weapons are reacting to each other. I-I-I must write this one down... to record the new discovery about Valyrian steel for the Citadel to know...", Maester Luwin muttered in awe and wanted to know more.

"Wow!", Arya insisted but quickly quieted down upon realizing that she has been rude to the family's guest.

Knowing that it's enough showing their weapons while at the dinner table for now, Conjurer Anna Winterbloom and Lord Eddard Stark sheathed away their respective weapons and put them away to continue with their conversation where they left off.

Having doubts towards Anna Winterbloom, Theon Greyjoy spoke with a doubt of her skill of the sword as he took a gulp from his ale and cracked a half-grin, "How good can you be milady? I mean really? Your sword appeared a bit heavy yet thin steel that could easily break by weapons of stronger castle-forged steel or even Valyrian steel from the looks of it. The staff looks like it's easy to break, You wear robes and a hat that couldn't even protect you from a head injury when we ran into you in the forest of the North. Besides, you are a woman."

"I have fought and survived three major wars in Azeroth, playboy. True that my only protections are my robes and a hat, but I have my magic and my sword along with my staff to fight even against unfavorable odds. As for that blow in my head earlier in our first meeting, that's not one of my lucky moments.", the female Conjurer sharply said to Theon's blow to his ego.

This had brought Lord and Lady Starks' surprise at the woman of her young age has been a fighter from her home continent for at least three wars instead of someone who would normally settle down and have a family with a man and children just like the smallfolk and other minor noble families mostly do. When they see through her eyes if Anna wasn't lying about her claims, Eddard and Catelyn saw only that of a battle-hardened veteran who has been throughout the fighting, not an innocent maiden dabbling in magic as they believed her to be.

As for the Stark children, Arya was more excited and intrigued of the Conjurer's participation in the war as a woman and Sansa finds it shockingly absurd since she was raised by her mother to be a proper lady. Robb and Jon Snow were also surprised that she's already a seasoned combatant from three wars yet looked like as she had never been into one in the first place. Bran was astonished of Anna Winterbloom being a mage and a fighter who fought and lived after three wars where their father had barely survived a war to defeat the Mad King with Robert Baratheon and Jon Arynn, while Rickon barely paid attention to anything.

"You make it sound like some great warrior for a mage surviving three wars.", Theon stated in a skeptical look.

Anna Winterbloom interjected that shut him up in shame, "I am one of Azeroth's most powerful mages in history as a Conjurer, playboy and proud of it. Honestly, there are others out there in the far side of this world who are a lot more stronger than me in different terms of strength. But that doesn't stop me from me defeating scores of formidable mages and warriors in battle just by myself. Not to mention I also held my ground against truly dangerous enemies due to my extreme stubbornness to not die that easily..."

The Stark girl spoke up with a face full of enthusiasm to become a warrior woman just like Anna. "Please train me!"

"Arya! No! This is most inappropriate!", the septa scolded at the ridiculous idea of Ned's daughter to be fighting a sword instead of sewing and needlework.

"Why not?! Anna is a warrior. She could teach me with the sword!", Arya protested.

The redheaded daughter of Lord Stark said, "Because Arya, fighting is for men. A proper lady should focus on more refine things like arts, sewing and manners. Lady Winterbloom is... different compared to mother and all the proper ladies in Westeros."

"Actually I agree with the septa and young Lady Sansa for once. It is considered inappropriate.", Anna said in a surprising agreement with Septa Mordane and Sansa who looked a bit dumbfounded, and Arya shocked.

"What do you mean?... You mean you won't teach me how to fight?... But I wanted you to!", the fiery little she-wolf asked as she insisted again.

The female Conjurer explained, "I am a mage, not a warrior Arya. I was only self-taught with the basic yet practical combat skills after I picking up a few tips from my colleagues in the Alliance and occasionally the Horde which are pretty helpful. Heck even I had learned a thing or two of hand-to-hand combat from Chen Stormstout, a traveling brewmaster martial artist after losing a drinking contest with him. Of course, men and women from Azeroth can take up a weapon and fight by their own will if it means to defend their lands, homes and families. But... war is hell. I've been through on three major wars and conflicts the Alliance and the Horde fought twenty years ago to know all that."

Before anyone could say a word, Anna spoke up once more as she showed the Starks a hint of blast wound scar situated almost at the neckline and chest from her clothing. "It is one of my wounds I received and the few that may never heal despite my magic. Courtesy of Gul'dan, the chief warlock of the Horde during the Second War where I almost died of my wounds after foolishly trying to fight him alone in that encounter at the Siege of Dalaran but not before kicking that orc in the jewels between his legs so hard he barely walked away alive."

Robb, Jon and Theon quickly covered their manhood after understanding what she meant which Bran and Rickon snickered at their expense. Arya laughed and Sansa shocked of such "unladylike" action from their guest. Lord Stark understood how horrible war can be no matter how it is romanticized and sugar-coated in songs and tales as he has already been through Robert's Rebellion against the Mad King Aerys that overthrew the Targaryen dynasty and bled the realm. Lady Catelyn was mortified of a woman receiving such a scar like that and believed in speculation that Anna may not be able to bear children if she were to get married and have a family because of the wounds in a battle where it's no place for the gentler sex.

"Last member? You are the only one left among your... order of mages?... Is that you refer to your loss in any of the three wars you spoke of?", Lord Eddard said after picking up that word earlier.

Grimacing at such a loss long ago, the young woman replied, "Yes, Lord Stark. The Conjurers were wiped out during the First War in Azeroth by the Horde and I am the only one left. Of course, there are still Mages out there, most notably from Dalaran, but none of them are nothing compared to the order of Karazhan in terms of great mastery over magic and its secrets where only I am the only one left with such knowledge and traditions. So, I am the last Conjurer."

"What about your family? Your parents?", Lady Stark asked.

"They're dead. Killed in a troll raid. Left orphaned when I was three years old... Founded by my master Crawford and taken in to the Conjurers of Karazhan to be a member of their family... Lost them again when the Horde overran Stormwind and forced everyone to flee north to Lordaeron in their wake of rampage, bloodshed and destruction in the First War...", the black-haired young woman said that earned a gasp from Lady Catelyn, Septa Mordane, and Sansa.

"D-did they?...", the redheaded older woman asked about the most common thing during war.

Anna reassured, "Rape women, you mean Lady Stark? No, the Horde never rapes, only pillage and burn. Throughout the three wars I have been through, the Horde will just kill you quickly in battle or put you into chains to serve as their thralls if you survive. Surprisingly, they are the most humane than anyone else who just rape, pillage and burn as they usually do in warfare. I assume Westeros is such example, am I right?"

It is somehow unnerving for the Starks after hearing how a major group composed of savage and powerful tribes had their own code of honor when it comes to upholding standards in warfare unlike which the armies of the Seven Kingdoms continually practice the rape, pillage and burn methods during wars and rebellions. Even they themselves had the fair share of the blame too.

Turning to the youngest daughter of Ned Stark, she continued. "That is why I am telling you, little Arya. Fighting isn't all about glory and honor immortalized in songs and tales you've heard. It's about survival. To survive and live on. You are young and born in the time of peace along with your siblings. Enjoy your life whatever you see fit to you. Your brothers may become the Lord of Winterfell, a vassal lord of your family or even a knight. Your sister is the lady of House Stark expecting to do her duties."

Just when Arya was about to feel sad and disappointed, Anna Winterbloom smirked in a hint of mischievous manner as she smoked her pipe again. "However... Whoever said, you could learn how to use it to defend yourself with a sword."

Arya happily accepted it despite the protests of Sansa and their mother that she's going to learn swordsmanship as the Conjurer made casual use of magic such as smoke rings from her pipe and flicks of light dancing around her fingertip.

"Um... can I learn magic too?", Bran said out loud that got her attention which he stated in a nervous tone. "I-I mean it looks so fascination and wondrous... How you describe and use it despite the wars you fought through. I want to learn magic..."

Being entertained with the idea of teaching Bran how to use magic, Anna laughed heartily. "Why of course little lord. You can learn magic. Magic is an art where anyone can use it as a mundane part of everyday. By the Light, you could be the first Westerosi mage and a Conjurer in history!"

"No! Enough of this heresy! Witchcraft is an abomination! Lord Bran is born in the light of the Seven! I-hurumph!", Septa Mordane exclaimed in outrage as she heard enough but her mouth was magically zipped with a casual flick by Anna who just ignored the septa and focused on the young Stark boy.

"Well what do you say? I can teach Arya about sword fighting and you about magic. Don't worry about your faith. You can still pray to your gods, the Seven. Hmm... I wonder if it's similar to the Holy Light I believe in or maybe entirely something else...", Anna said which Bran is more than happy to learn magic from the Conjurer and accepted her request.

Noticing Maester Luwin who is more than fascinated with magic, the black-haired woman called out to him with a sweet smile. "Don't worry, maester. You can learn about magic too with young Bran."

Briefly taken aback of her offer, an elderly Maester become ecstatic in his tone as he said. "Y-yes of course, milady! I would gladly learn the idea of learning something new such as magic! Yes! This could change everything on how magic is viewed and learned here in Westeros! Archmaester Marywn would be excited to know about this and won't let such opportunity pass away!"

Completely shocked and aghast that her two children are now wanting to learn magic and swordsmanship from the last Conjurer not counting Maester Luwin, Lady Catelyn nearly begged her husband to reconsider. "Please say something Ned..."

The older Stark lord had time to look between his wife and the foreigner from the continent of Azeroth before he declared. "We will speak more of this in the morrow. Food is getting cold. We'll decide for Arya and Bran in the family matter later."

"Take your time, Lord Stark. I am not going anywhere. Besides I have stories from my adventures in Azeroth to tell for entertainment.", Anna simply stated before adding more with a smile, "Hmmm... One of them happens to be about my time with a ragtag group of extraordinary people from the Alliance and occasionally the Horde together. They may have their differences but they are like the best there is when it comes to fighting together. They are like a _league of legends _of their own."

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Winterfell, the smallfolk of Winter Town living near the ancient seat of the Starks have either whispered, panicked and gazed in astonishment at the sight of a company of eleven Adventurers passing by their town approaching to their main destination on the road while the Stark guards quickly head straight back to inform their liege lord of the newcomers.

Composed of a male Human Warrior equipped with heavy armor and a long broadsword, a male older Dwarf Hunter with an outlaw appearance and holds a huge double-barreled Blunderbuss weapon, a female High Elf Priest equipped in armored robes and wielding a stave, a female Gnome Paladin with a huge warhammer, a female Orc Rogue with skintight black combat suit and wields daggers, a male Panderen Monk with a bo-staff carrying his casket of ale, a male Night Elven Druid dressed in elaborate robes with a chainmail and wielded a branch-looking staff, a female Worgen Mage in human form and dressed in robes, a female Forsaken Dark Ranger covered in black-colored cloaked armor and equipped with an icy bow and arrows, a male Tauren Death Knight in full-plate armor with a massive axe, and finally a male Draenei Death Knight also in full-plate armor with double swords sheathed at his back...

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh well, it looks like the fifth chapter of the "Conjurer of the North" is done and the next update will come around probably next year in New Year's Eve along with the rest of my other stories I have yet to update more. Hope you guys notice some League of Legends references and expy OCs will appear in the next chapter and they are my favorite too. XD Writing a chapter for multiple characters in the interaction is so complicated.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year by the way! Hohohohoho!**


End file.
